


Save Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Ridiculous Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Sam was already propped up on one elbow and watching Tony when he finally opened his eyes. 

“Hi,” Tony smiled sleepily at him and Sam would never tire of that sight.

“Hi yourself,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

“What are you looking at?” Tony asked when he was a bit more awake and Sam tried to hide his smile. 

“Oh no,” Tony groaned right before Sam started to talk.

“So I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it and what the fuck I’m doing there.”

Tony hid his head under his pillow and Sam gently nudged him until he came back out.

“What did I say?” 

“Mostly gibberish, hence my confusion, but I got enough to understand the setting. What I don’t get is who I am in that one because that was a bit unclear.”

“You don’t want to know,” Tony groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head. 

“So I’m the princess who has to be saved by the ravish-ly good looking knight in shining armour?”

Tony grumbled something into the blanket that Sam couldn’t understand and so Sam wiggled his way under the blanket as well. Suddenly everything seemed a bit more serious, than it had before but Sam was sure that was just because of the enclosed space.

“What was that?” he lightly asked and Tony sighed. 

“I said, not quite.”

“So, what? I’m the dragon? Or am I a princess dragon and it has you confused about what to do with me?”

Tony chuckled at that but he shook his head. “No. It’s...I’m the princess in that one,” he finally admitted and before Sam could tease him he said “And you are not the dragon, so don’t even ask.”

“So I’m the ravish-ly good looking knight in shining armour?”

“Well, you are ravish-ly good looking, that’s for sure,” Tony said and Sam could identify a deflection when he saw one.

“So I’m coming to save you, huh?” he asked soberly and Tony hesitated a second before he nodded. 

“You know I always would, right? Even if I’m not a prince, I have pretty awesome wings, you know.”

Tony stayed quite for a few seconds before he mumbled into the blanket. “You already saved me.”

Sam was floored by that admission but then he snuggled up to Tony. He thought back to the time before he knew superheroes and Tony and he was surprised to recall how hard it had been then.

“That goes both ways, Tony.”

Tony looked at him, surprised but also incredibly fond, and Sam squeezed him.

“We are both princesses and knights,” he said into Tony’s skin and Tony scratched his neck.

“I think that’s an outcome I can live with,” he softly said and Sam smiled into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142528409386/sam-and-tony-i-understand-the-whole-sleep)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
